


Everybody Wants My Man

by ShamelessPeterPan (PiscesDragon)



Series: With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magnum Wang, Mild Sexual Content, Social Media, Thirsty jiejies, bjyx - Freeform, possessive Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/ShamelessPeterPan
Summary: When Wang Yibo gets his hair cut shorter for a new role, it takes the Internet by storm. As much as Xiao Zhan likes his new look, he’s not quite as thrilled about how much the fans seem to like it as well.OR It’s really hard to have a really hot secret boyfriend.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664230
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266





	Everybody Wants My Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing - all reference to real people, places, etc. are for fictional world-building purposes only.
> 
> This story was inspired by real posts that occurred on Twitter in response to Wang Yibo's press event in May 2020 for his new show.
> 
> No jiejies were harmed in the making of this fic - except maybe OverthinkingThis, who suffered through being my beta reader :D

“Oh my God, ZhanZhan,” his assistant said, her voice a little breathless. “Have you talked to Yibo this week?”

He glanced around out of habit, making sure there was no one else within earshot. He’d just wrapped up a meeting with some TV executives about a new show they were considering for development, and they were both killing time on their phones while they waited for the car to arrive. “Yeah, why?”

“Then you’ve seen his new look?”

“Yeah. I just saw him last week, remember?” he answered. Though given the usual pace of his schedule, she could be forgiven for losing track of where they were at any given moment. He  _ had _ only managed to sneak away to Shanghai for less than twenty-four hours to see his boyfriend before they were both traveling in two different directions again. He leaned over to sneak a peek at her phone screen. “Is that what you’re looking at? He looks pretty good, doesn’t he?”

In truth, he looked better than pretty good. Recently Wang Yibo’s hair had been dyed very dark, even more so than his rarely seen natural color, and cut into a very short style for a new role he was preparing to shoot. And it  _ really _ worked for him.

Not that Xiao Zhan had ever seen a look  _ not _ work for the man. He was ridiculously beautiful.

So it had been almost amusing when he had called a few weeks ago, worried about how Xiao Zhan would react to his new styling.

“Hey, bǎobǎo…” Yibo had greeted him when he picked up the video call. It was later in the evening, and the younger man looked tired from his busy day of recordings and meetings. He gave Xiao Zhan a wan smile, his mouth twitching nervously. “They cut my hair pretty short for this part.”

He held up the phone farther away, so the camera caught multiple angles and gave Xiao Zhan a better view of him. It was a shock for a moment, seeing his boyfriend with black hair. In all the time they’d known each other, Yibo’s hair had been many different colors, but it had never been so dark or quite so short.

“What do you think? Does it look ok? Do you like it?” Yibo asked, a tone of concern lacing his voice. There was a hopeful lilt to it that told Xiao Zhan he was aiming for a specific response. Preferably dripping with compliments and reassurance.

Unfortunately, all Xiao Zhan could do was stare silently, taking in the handsome man on the screen. Of all the ways he’d seen Yibo present himself, he’d never seen this one _. _ He looked, somehow, bigger. More rugged. The shorter hair and dark coloring made the angles of his face sharper, accentuating the shadows and lines.

_ Holy fuck… _ Xiao Zhan thought.

Yibo’s lips pursed slightly, his small smile drooping in a pout. “You don’t like it…”

Xiao Zhan swallowed and cleared his throat quickly.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said, his voice rough and very serious. “The next time I see you, I am going to do dirty, dirty things to you.”

_ How? HOW was it possible for Wang Yibo to get any hotter? _ Xiao Zhan wondered. How was it fair that he was just sitting there  _ looking like that _ when Xiao Zhan was stuck halfway across the country?

His brain spun with how powerful his boyfriend looked, the width of his strong shoulders visible in the angle of the screen. He sputtered, “... No wait — you are going to do dirty, dirty things to me.”

But then he couldn’t help thinking about what it would be like to be on his knees, with Yibo staring down at him all dark and controlling and  _ fucking hot… _ “No wait…”

Xiao Zhan had spent the next few minutes with his brain stuck in some kind of lascivious loop, his mouth spewing nonsense straight from the pleasure center of his brain, while Yibo laughed at him and threatened to hang up on his horny ass.

Instead, they’d had phone sex, and between that and their brief but blissful meet up on May 20th, Yibo was  _ very _ clear on what Xiao Zhan thought of his hair. And pretty much every other inch of him.

His assistant suddenly elbowed him in the side, jolting him out of the thoughts of Yibo that she must have been able to see clearly painted all over his face.

“Um, yeah…” Lin Chan said, sounding somewhat nervous. “Weibo is kind of blowing up.”

“That’s not really a surprise.” Xiao Zhan commented dryly. “If Yibo sneezes lately, it makes the Hot Search.”

“No, um… People are really… um, liking your boy’s new look.”

His assistant was blushing. How bad could the comments be?

“Of course, they do,” Xiao Zhan said, more than a little proudly. Getting used to the attention Yibo drew was easy, and more than understandable. It had been much  _ more _ difficult to get used to the overwhelming desire people seemed to have for  _ him, _ though he was finally beginning to come to terms with it. Of course, that was probably made easier due to the fact that lately his fans' voices had been too often countered by those that seemed set on ending his career.

Luckily, he’d managed to keep his partner from jumping into the fray, and Yibo had so far remained unscathed. Xiao Zhan had a feeling the man’s youth still played a part in keeping him somewhat safe from the more severe and organized online attacks, though he’d never be stupid enough to point it out to him. While it was fine for Yibo to joke about Xiao Zhan being old, he still had a tendency to take offense when the tables were turned. 

But it didn’t matter. Xiao Zhan knew one day Yibo would appreciate the fact that he still had many years left to perform and enjoy his youth. In the meantime, at least his many jiejie — and gege — fans were providing some level of protection.

“Wow…” Lin Chan murmured, covering her mouth to try to contain her reaction.

Xiao Zhan smiled as he went back to looking through the many emails on his phone. “Are all the jiejies fluttering about how cute he looks?”

Not that he often stalked his boyfriend’s fan page and was overly familiar with the general reaction to Yibo’s every move.

Because he didn’t.

Much.

“Well, they’re definitely wound up,” Lin Chan mumbled. “ZhanZhan, you… may want to prepare yourself.”

“For what?”

“I’m not positive, but I think your man might have moved into a whole different level with this new role of his.”

“Yeah, that was kind of his plan,” Xiao Zhan responded easily. “This role isn’t the usual teen idol thing he’s always done before. He’s hoping this is his path to more serious parts. But honestly, I think Lan Zhan did that for him as much as anything.”

“That… wasn’t exactly what I was talking about,” his assistant pointed out as she frowned at her phone.

“What do you mean?”

“You should just… get ready.”

“For…?” he asked, his patience beginning to wear thin. He really didn’t understand what the big deal was. Now that they were both in such a spotlight, this happened every time one of them started a new project. It was all anyone on Weibo wanted to talk about.

Lin Chan stared at him, her eyes serious. “The jiejies. They want him.”

Xiao Zhan laughed. “No kidding. The meimeis want to date him and the jiejies want to keep him. Yet fortunately, he comes home to me.”

There may have been an undertone of pride and boasting in his statement, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t be bothered to care. A lot of amazing things had happened to him in the last couple of years, but finding Wang Yibo had been the best by far. Though he couldn’t shout it from the rooftops, those he was close to, like his assistant, had long since gotten used to his gushing over Yibo.

“I don’t think the jiejies are content to just keep him in their pocket like an adorable toy anymore… They  _ want _ him,” she explained, obviously trying to send a signal with her eyes that his brain was not perceptive enough to pick up at the moment.

“I’m sorry?”

She took a deep breath, looked around carefully to ensure no one was within earshot, and then huffed angrily. “They want to  _ fuck _ him, Xiao Zhan.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, expression blank, before he found the words to argue. “Well,  _ yeah, _ I mean some fans do. That’s… normal. Fans are like that, right? I mean, it’s Yibo, people have wanted him since well before he was even legal —”

“No, ZhanZhan,” she said forcefully. “They all want him. All of them. There’s not one  _ ‘TianTian’ _ comment to be found. At least, not that doesn’t also mention other parts of him that, quite frankly, I’d rather not even think about.”

God bless lesbian friends, thought Xiao Zhan as the rest of his functioning brain started to spin. “What?”

“You took Weibo off your phone, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, stay off there for a few days until these women — and men — cool off. Or at least have the good sense to stick to the BJYX super topic,” she added. “At least over there it’s a combination of how amazing he looks with what a lucky man you are.”

He had to admit, that was marginally better. And he  _ was _ well aware that he was incredibly lucky when it came to the love of his life, so at least they made a point he couldn’t take issue with.

Unfortunately, later that evening Xiao Zhan’s curiosity got the better of him. He sat on the bed and opened up his laptop, pulling up Weibo and logging directly into his anonymous account. Even though things seemed to be settling down, the last thing he needed was to be seen online without posting anything.

He was sure the antis would find a way to make even that into some kind of demonic act, plunging the net into another whirlpool of anger over something completely ridiculous.

He went through his usual routine of skimming his regular Weibo haunts before finally scuttling into the main Wang Yibo super topic. Xiao Zhan liked a few posts and did the bare minimum needed to maintain his “active” status in the topic community as he scrolled through the updates feed. Most of the time he simply lurked in their Weibo fan forums, but he liked to keep the option open to post on Yibo’s topics. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but Xiao Zhan wanted to be able to support and defend his boyfriend, even if only under the guise of an anonymous account.

As he skimmed the posts, it didn’t take long to see what his assistant had warned him about.

The thirst was REAL. Lin Chan had not been exaggerating about the response to Yibo’s new look and his press conference event. A few of the posts in the MTJJ feed really seemed to be toeing the line on decency, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but wonder how some of it was even allowed in a public social media environment. The moderators were either very forgiving or agreed with the suggestive comments and couldn’t bring themselves to pull it down.

Even in the  _ Bo Jun Yi Xiao _ super topic, every fan seemed to be going completely bonkers about Yibo’s new look. It had only been a few hours since Yibo’s press event for the show, where they had formally announced the cast and pictures had been taken by media outlets and fans alike. Yet already, there were fan pictures of the two of them magically cropped together. The most popular trope seemed to be his Dr. Gu character, from the show he’d finished filming last fall, paired with Yibo’s new promotional shots as a police officer.

Apparently there really was something about a man in uniform. Xiao Zhan could definitely see the appeal, though. Logically, he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to see Yibo on set in the costume, but that didn’t quell the desire blooming in his gut at the thought. Stealing him away back to his hotel room… Letting “Officer” Wang manhandle and boss him around… 

Ok, damn… Yeah — he really couldn’t blame the fans for their thirst.

Xiao Zhan quickly adjusted his pants, told himself to cool it, and got back to scrolling through the fray.

With Weibo being a hotbed of craziness over his man, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but wonder if the international fans were a more sane bunch. Yibo had given him his Twitter information, under the explicit agreement that he couldn’t post anything without clearing it with him first.

“What? Are you afraid I’m going to post some ‘ _ edits’ _ of your naked ass?” Xiao Zhan had laughed when Yibo handed over his password.

“Please,” Yibo had scoffed. “I’m more afraid you’ll post something artsy and nerdy and kill my follower count.”

Xiao Zhan activated his VPN and logged into Twitter, pulling up Yibo’s timeline and expecting to see a more tame discussion about his new show. After all, they weren’t nearly as popular outside of China — things had to be a lot more civil, right?

It was  _ NOT. _

One of the first posts that showed up in the feed was a picture of Yibo in his uniform for the show and a comment that translated to “Brings new meaning to the term ‘Fuck the Police’”. Xiao Zhan blinked in shock, dumbfounded.

And it just got worse from there.

Compared to the Weibo super topics, Twitter was a cesspool of depravity. As he clicked away from the accounts Yibo followed to go directly to his boyfriend’s hashtag, the posts got downright yellow. There seemed to be an unnatural fascination with Yibo’s dick. A few accounts were having an ongoing discussion about the size of it, complete with visuals.

Many were stills, taken while he was performing. But others were GIFs or videos and left little to the imagination. There was an older one, probably from an early episode of TTXS based on how young he looked, of Yibo wearing a suit with very tight reddish pants and walking bedside Da-Laoshi. Something about the way it was filmed or the focus of the cropped video made it appear that Wang Yibo’s dick could cast its own shadow.

Xiao Zhan had never really thought about it, but in fairness it probably  _ could. _ The man had certainly been blessed in that department. But he’d never realized how many other people  _ noticed _ it!

Another post included a clip taken from an episode where the TTXS brothers were playing around in a pool together. Xiao Zhan vaguely remembered when it had been filmed, during the summer they were working on  _ A-Ling. _ It was after he and Yibo had gotten together — things were still new, and Yibo had called him while staying with his brothers, filling him in on their activities. Xiao Zhan had never gotten a chance to see the episode though, so he watched the short video in amazement as Yibo got out of the pool, his white t-shirt transparent and sticking to every inch of him. His ass looked amazing in the little swim shorts, and as he turned around, they also left little to the imagination in regard to the rest of him.

Xiao Zhan was too caught up in the visual himself to be very judgmental about the person posting it, and smoothly saved it to his phone to appreciate further later, when he had more time. But then, he came across a GIF that made his heart stop.

Yibo, in mid-dance on the floor, thrusting his hips up into the air in slow motion. Xiao Zhan watched, both turned on and mortified, as Yibo’s dick seemed to take flight, jumping up from his pants as though it might escape from them.

Outside of the EOEO performance with UNIQ from last summer, this was easily one of the hottest things he’d ever seen Yibo do with his clothes on. (The list sans clothing was immensely long, and Xiao Zhan had long ago lost count of the number of Yibo’s achievements in  _ that _ area.)

The comment on the post referred to Yibo’s “Magnum Wang”, and though Xiao Zhan wasn’t exactly sure of the English vocabulary, he could infer the meaning. He choked — they had even dubbed it with its own hashtag!

Something possessive and jealous flared to life in Xiao Zhan’s chest. He didn’t like this… this objectifying of Wang Yibo. Granted, yes — Yibo was fucking  _ packing _ and had a cock the size of a small country, but that was for him and a select privileged few people in Yibo’s past to know. And not for anybody to DISCUSS!

He logged out of the application and quickly shut his computer, tossing the laptop to the side as if it had wronged him. With a glance to the clock on his phone where it sat plugged in on the bedside table, he realized he had another couple of hours before Yibo was due to call. Xiao Zhan couldn’t remember what the other man had on his agenda for the day, but he was most likely still in the middle of something.

That was probably for the best, since Xiao Zhan felt nothing but twitchy and aggravated after everything he’d seen online in the last hour. Struck with restlessness, he decided to make some dinner and then take a shower before Yibo called. It would be much better if he could rid himself of the irritation and relax before discussing anything with his partner.

Xiao Zhan threw his phone in his pocket out of habit and made his way to the kitchen and started pawing through the fridge to see if anything was still edible. He preferred to keep fresh vegetables on hand for cooking, but the irregularity with which he was home to use them led to a lot of discarded produce. He hated the wastefulness, and wished Yibo would at least attempt to use some of it when he was home, even if Xiao Zhan wasn’t there to help him cook it.

He’d gotten halfway through tossing most of the contents of the fridge — getting more and more irritated at himself, Yibo, their schedules, and anything else that came into his head that could be blamed for his current state — when the phone began buzzing in his pocket.

Yibo was calling him, much sooner than expected.  _ So much for food or a shower, _ he thought.

He threw a giant bunch of green onions in the trash before answering the video call. “Hey, Ge,” he said.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo said brightly, his tone a stark contrast to Xiao Zhan’s own churlish mood. “Filming wrapped up early today so I thought I’d call now so you don’t have to stay up so late. Are you busy?”

“No, it’s fine,” Xiao Zhan said flatly, walking into the living room but too keyed up to sit down.

Yibo seemed oblivious to his mood, looking relaxed and happy on the screen. “How was your day? Did you have a busy schedule?”

“Mn,” he answered noncommittally, trying to avoid looking at Yibo on the screen for too long. It only reminded him of all the pictures — and comments — he’d encountered earlier on social media. “Just some meetings. Nothing major.”

“That’s good,” Yibo replied. “My show promo event went really well. The producers are really excited about the amount of talk it’s getting, and they’re assuming I have a lot to do with that, so they’re kind of kissing my ass right now. Did you see the pictures online of my costume for the show? Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll show you my stick.”

The innuendo was not remotely subtle, with Yibo’s wiggling eyebrows and sexy smirk making clear the attention he was after.

The best response would have been to laugh and play off the joke. Unfortunately, frustration overwhelmed Xiao Zhan and his temper got the better of him. 

“Fucking keep your dick in your pants, Wang Yibo!” he blurted loudly before he could stop himself.

“Whoa! What the hell, Xiao Zhan?” Yibo replied with a clear mixture of anger and confusion. “The only place it goes besides my pants always involves you,  _ dumbass. _ What exactly are you accusing me of?”

“I —"

“Do you think I’m  _ cheating _ on you?” Yibo asked incredulously. He’d moved past confused and onto pissed off much quicker than he usually did when they fought about something. Of course, this also wasn’t the kind of thing they’d ever argued about before. “What the  _ fuck _ gave you that idea? Xiao Zhan have you lost your fucking mind?”

Yibo was  _ lit. _ He wasn’t the type of person to get angry easily, but when he did, the fire burned extremely hot. This was not the way Xiao Zhan had intended for their conversation to go, and he backpedaled immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan said quickly, hoping to extinguish his anger and fix the mess he’d caused with his outburst, “I’m sorry,  _ xiǎo gǒu. _ You didn’t do anything… It’s me, I’m just… in a bad mood.”

Yibo’s face scrunched in confusion and aggravation. “Are you still mad about the shoe video?”

Xiao Zhan sighed. “I wasn’t mad.”

“You weren’t happy.”

“I wasn’t thrilled,” Xiao Zhan conceded. “There’s a difference.”

It was really only a matter of time before his boyfriend threw enough candy at their supporters that no one left in China could question their relationship. Though Xiao Zhan was pretty certain that was Yibo’s goal, as long as they were both still employed and not suffering for his rainbow tossing, there wasn’t much he could do to stop the younger man. He was a force to be reckoned with, and Xiao Zhan had learned to pick his battles.

“Well, I’m still mad,” Yibo growled. “Both of the super topics basically shut down any commentary on it for fear of  _ getting me into trouble.  _ How the hell is anything ever going to change if nobody will even  _ talk _ about the mere  _ suggestion _ of supporting gay rights?”

“It’s not safe to push too far,  _ bǎo bèi,” _ Xiao Zhan reminded him gently, trying to simmer his anger with logic. “You know this.”

“I know,” Yibo conceded. “And I was careful. You saw the video. Everything was very basic — just ice cream, and shoes, and my skateboard.”

“Yeah, cloaking an underlying message,” Xiao Zhan added with a smirk.

“That was the whole point!” Yibo grumbled angrily. He took a breath, obviously trying to steady himself and let go of things outside his control. “Well, if it’s not about the video, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

Big brown eyes stared at Xiao Zhan from the cell phone screen, the happiness from earlier gone, replaced with worry. With his face hanging in a near pout, Yibo looked every bit like a scolded puppy, and Xiao Zhan was immediately overwhelmed with guilt.

“Oh,  _ bǎo bèi, _ it’s not your fault,” Xiao Zhan assured him quietly, his finger lightly touching the screen as if he could comfort him.  _ This _ is what made doing things long distance so difficult — more than the sexual frustration and constantly missing each other — it was the fact that miscommunications happened so easily and repairing them was only made more difficult by the distance. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should learn to stay off Weibo.”

“Well, yeah, no shit,” Yibo replied. “I told you to let your staff deal with that. Nothing good happens on there — unless I post, of course.”

His smirk was back, and Xiao Zhan took it as a sign he wasn’t overly upset about being snapped at. Yibo knew Xiao Zhan’s temper could be short, and he’d had to deal with it much too often over the last few months. Honestly, Xiao Zhan didn’t know why the younger man put up with him. He could only be grateful for it.

“You’re not wrong,” Xiao Zhan agreed. “God, Yibo… The things I saw about you today… It was crazy.”

“Zhan-ge, people are always talking shit about me! Who cares?” Yibo said with a shrug. “I’ve got you, I’ve got money… I’m healthy — who cares what people think?”

“Oh, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan sighed, unable to resist breaking into a smile. He knew it was mostly a front — as much as Yibo talked a good game, he was well aware of his image, the number of followers he had on Weibo, and exactly where he ranked in the entertainment power structure on any given week.

But he also knew how hard the man worked to keep it all in perspective, to not pay too much attention to the voices that he knew from experience could turn on him in a moment.

“Wait… Didn’t you say something about my dick?” Yibo asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What the hell were you looking at? Holy shit, is my junk on Weibo?!”

His voice had twisted into a slight screech of panic at the end.

“No, no  _ gǒu zǎi zǎi, _ ” Xiao Zhan said in a soothing manner before a giggle escaped. “Well, not on Weibo at least.”

“What?!” That was definitely a screech.

“Calm down, you weren’t naked,” Xiao Zhan laughed. Now that he’d had some time to calm down himself, and talk to Yibo, he felt reassured and much better about the whole situation.

_ Of course, everybody wanted Wang Yibo, _ Xiao Zhan thought as he stared at the wide, expressive eyes and plush lips of the man he loved, whose mouth was hanging open as he gaped in shock. He was so damn beautiful. And funny. And amazing.

_ And mine, _ he thought with a thrill of possessiveness. Their anniversary was in just a few weeks, and he had a surprise hidden away for his boy, an upgrade to the necklace he’d given Yibo last year. He wore it constantly, like a collar that showed who he belonged to, even though he couldn’t and wouldn’t ever explain its significance to anyone besides his friends. For a moment Xiao Zhan wondered if Yibo would wear his new gift just as often.

But of course he would. Yibo wouldn’t care what kind of stir it caused. In fact, he’d probably just do everything he could to  _ encourage _ the discussion on the BJYX topic once people took notice.

“Ok, Zhan-ge, you can’t just say things like that and not explain —”

“Officer Wang is pretty hot stuff,  _ gǒu zǎi zǎi, _ ” Xiao Zhan said. “You got the fans pretty wound up about how good you look. I don’t even remember how high Lin Chan said you were on the Hot Search.”

“Ok, but my  _ dick _ did not make an appearance today, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo retorted, clearly not willing to be distracted so easily. “What the hell?”

“Yibo,  _ bèi bèi,” _ Xiao Zhan said with a smile. “You might want to stay off your Twitter account for a few days.”

“T - Twitter?” Yibo stuttered.  _ “Is my dick on Twitter??” _

Oh, no — he was really starting to worry about this.

“Sort of?” Xiao Zhan answered, trying to think of a way to steer the conversation in a different direction. There was always one sure-fire way to distract Yibo, and it almost always worked. Plus, all the talk about his boyfriend’s dick had Xiao Zhan thinking maybe food and other things could wait for a while, especially since they just happened to have some extra time this evening. He lowered his voice just slightly in an attempt to sound more sultry. “People have a strange fascination with the size of your cock,  _ bèi bèi. _ I just got a little upset about it, because I miss it. I miss  _ you. _ Will you show me what I’m missing?”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Xiao Zhan?”

“Is it working, Wang Yibo?”

“Has there ever been a time when it hasn’t?”

That was fair. If there was a major benefit to dating a younger man, it was that he was  _ always _ eager. Or, at least, Yibo certainly was.

“So are you going to take off your clothes or do I have to beg?” Xiao Zhan asked, finally settling down onto the couch to get comfortable. His body was beginning to take a serious interest in the proceedings, and if Yibo wasn’t going to participate in the process, that would be his own loss.

“I don’t know… Let’s talk more about how handsome I am and how jealous you were when other people were talking about it,” Yibo said with a smirk. He lifted up his shirt as if to rub at his toned stomach, but Xiao Zhan was sure the real purpose was to show off a glimpse of creamy skin.

Xiao Zhan pulled off his shirt and laid it out of harm’s way over the back of the couch, smiling as Yibo’s eyes went dark and his tongue darted out to run across his suddenly dry mouth. He wanted to kiss those lips, so badly, but it would be another few days before Yibo would be home. They’d be able to spend perhaps a day together before he had to go back to filming, and then Xiao Zhan was set to fly out for an appearance on a show and then on to charity work and recordings.

“It’s hard when everybody wants your man,” Xiao Zhan replied softly, admiring the sweet boy — his sweet boy — in the too-small screen of his phone.

“Fucking tell me about it!” Yibo huffed in response, but there was no heat to it. They both knew what they were dealing with. It had been nearly a year since  _ A-Ling _ was released and their whole world exploded into a spectacle of public interest, and they’d had time to adjust to the new “normal” of their life together.

Their conversation quickly dissolved into sweet nothings, heated words and cursed moans as they sought closeness in each other through video and voice alone. Xiao Zhan might never be able to keep Wang Yibo all to himself, but he could have this. He could have his love, and with that, nothing anyone else did or said really mattered at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> bǎo bèi, bǎobǎo - baby  
> xiǎo gǒu - puppy  
> gǒu zǎi zǎi - naughty pup
> 
> Full credit goes to Emma for her trademark of the “Magnum Wang”! [Here’s the tweet ](https://twitter.com/emma_screams/status/1261072853388062720?s=21)that made XZ’s brain explode 🤣 It's maybe NSFW and I highly suggest checking out the whole thread for the full effect!
> 
> I couldn’t find all of the tweets I referenced, but [here’s my own](https://twitter.com/bjyxobsessed/status/1265247863115853825?s=21) 😄
> 
> And [the tweet](https://twitter.com/bjyxobsessed/status/1265314743264444417?s=21) that sort of jump-started the idea for the fic.
> 
> Kudos keep me going and I adore comments!!


End file.
